


Indirect

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [56]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Background Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon, Bisexuality, Multi, One-Sided Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart/Jimmy Turner, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Jimmy Turner/Isobel Watkins, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prompt Fill, Serial: s046 The Invasion, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: For Captain Jimmy Turner, the world of love and romance is a confusing and often painful one. But he isn’t the only one struggling with confusing feelings and unrequited love.[Prompt 56 – Indirect]





	Indirect

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this headcanon that the Brigadier is in love with Jimmy Turner ever since I watched The Invasion. This is what resulted.

Jimmy loves Isobel, but he’s certain that she doesn’t return his feelings. She flirts with him, giving him a cheeky smile and calling him ‘her soldier’, but he is pretty sure she is just doing that: flirting.

Because he sees the way she is with Miss Heriot. From her loving smiles to the way Isobel only wanted to photograph Miss Heriot, not Mr McCrimmon, and to the way the two young women act, because two people only act like that (being so close and smiling like that and seeming to really care about each other) when they’re in love. Case in point, Mr McCrimmon and the Doctor act just like Miss Heriot and Isobel, and he knows they’re a couple.

Yet despite knowing that Isobel doesn’t return his feelings, Jimmy can’t help but feel a little bit sad when Isobel goes from returning his flirty smiles one minute to sidling up to Miss Heriot and flirting with her the next. It just reminds him of what he could have, if only she were attracted to him instead.

Ironically, Jimmy knows there is someone else in his exact position, someone who loves him but whose love is unrequited. He sees the way the Brigadier smiles when he looks at him, hears the relief in his voice when he knows Jimmy is safe, and notices again and again when the Brig refers to him by his first name, something he does for none of the other men. The Brig obviously fancies him, but through a combination of military homophobia and the fact that he’s Jimmy’s superior officer, he can’t say anything about it.

But at least this way he won’t have to tell the Brig that he doesn’t return his feelings. Because he knows the pain of unrequited love all too well.


End file.
